


Shocking Concept

by badly_knitted



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Castle is horrified by an editor’s thoughts on his new novel.





	Shocking Concept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



> Written for gehayi’s prompt ‘Castle, Richard Castle, "The editor wants WHAT changed?",’ at fic_promptly.

“The editor wants WHAT changed?” Castle can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” his agent tells him. “I’m just telling you what he told me. He thinks it’s a mistake to move away from what works for you. Derek Storm was hugely popular…”

“And Nikki Heat is awesome, she’ll knock my readers dead! Hell, I’m betting she’ll be even more popular, given the chance!”

“Well the editor’s not so sure, he thinks many of your readers aren’t going to accept a kick-ass heroine. As a sidekick to the hero, sure, but in charge? Plus, he feels women want a gorgeous guy saving the day, so they can fantasise about him rescuing them.” The disgust is clear in his agent’s voice. “That man is living in the stone age.”

“I noticed. Look, if he doesn’t like Nikki, I’ll take her elsewhere. There are other editors, female editors. Find me one and we’ll see what she thinks!”

Castle wasn’t about to change one thing about his heroine; Nikki was going to be a hit!

The End


End file.
